Pointless Story
by MalonSings
Summary: DawnLucas... From the game... has nothing to to with the TV shows... blah, blah, blah... It's short, so why not read it?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note- Meeeep… Got bored and soooo… yeah… Pokemon D/P fic. Dawn/Lucas. Me, being female, started as a girl in my game so Lucas lives in Sandgem and Dawn lives in Twinleaf. Blah, blah, blah. I could see this being before the Pokemon League but after the whole deal with Team Galactic.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Oh… I hope someone is home." Dawn took a deep breath. After arguing with herself for quite some time, she decided to stop in at a friend's home. She was on her way to Twinleaf Town anyway so it was on the way. "Okay, I'll just go in, and ask if…-"

"Can I help you young lady?" An elderly man stood in the doorway with a warm grin on his face. "You've been pacing around out here for quite some time. Would you like to come in?" Dawn turned red.

"Oh…I-I'm sorry sir." She bowed. "I was just wondering if-"

"If Lucas was here?" interrupted a youthful and playful voice and a young girl shoved her way in front of the old man.

"Uh… Well, I suppose…"

"You must be Dawn. I remember my big brother talking about you. He goes on about you all the time." Dawn just blinked_. Nah, kids read too much into things_… "He can't stop talking about that Pokedex thingy." Dawn let out a sigh and the old man cleared his throat.

"Well then. A friend of my grandson is always welcome here with us. Come on in then." As he spoke, he turned and walked inside. The young girl let a giggle, grabbed to trainer's hand and dragged her inside.

"Come' on silly!" And without a moment for objection the door was closed.

The town of Sandgem was small, not much larger than Dawn's home town, but it was nice. The townspeople were very laid back, like Twinleaf. Inside Dawn took a seat at the table while the old man poured some tea. "Things have been rather calm about here with Lucas out on the road."

"Even with me Grandpa?" they all laughed. "Really though, my big bro is out and so I got his chores! He better get back here soon…" the young girl pouted.

"Your brother should be back around before long. Things have finally calmed down with Team Galactic so…" Dawn's eyes held firm to the table as she spoke.

"I heard about all that from Rowan and Lucas. I also heard of a very brave and talented young trainer who brought Team Galaxy to their knees."

"W-well it was a group effort… I just happened to be in the right place at the right time."

"Well, still, your actions are something that I-"he was stopped mid sentence by a ringing. "Well, what is that!?!?" The little child frowned.

"The phone Grandpa?" She walked over to it looked. "It's brother!!!" She then hit the button that turned on the video phone. When she did this she heard the sound of a door closing. "Uhh, I'll be back brother, gimme a bit."

"O-okay sis." Lucas smiled and was soon in a discussion with his grandfather.

Outside it was a perfectly clear night. You could count every star in the sky if you wanted to. Dawn was sitting on the steps studying the stars. "What was that all about?" She almost jumped out of her skin when joined by the other voice. "Why did you run off? I thought you came here to see Lucas." The girl sat down beside Dawn.

"W-well, yeah but I didn't want him to see me sitting is his house having tea."

"Why not? You two are pals right? You're both doing that Pokedex thing for the professor too." Dawn just kept her eyes down. "You coulda said you came here to talk about the dex thing, or Team whatever…"

"I-it's just not that simple…"

"My brother is so dense, you coulda used any excuse. He'd never have figured it out." Dawn's gaze shot over the young girl. "Though, I don't think that would help _you_ any."

"W-what-"

"I'm a girl too ya know. I'm just young, not stupid." After a moment the girl stood up and pointed to the sky. A small dark spot darted across the moon light.

She giggled," Well, I think you ought to tell him. And I think the perfect chance is… now."

"What do you mean?" questioned Dawn with a look of shock on her face. The girl smiled, opened the door and stood in the door way.

"I'll be back in a little bit!" and with that ran inside. Dawn jumped to her feet and went to open the door. _Locked!?!?_

"H-hey!!! Open the door! Come on, what are you talk-" she stopped when she heard what sounded like someone trying to catch their breath. She turned around to see a young man huffing and puffing. Dawn's face turned redder then a Roselia's petals.

"Dawn…hi."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N- I just suddenly got lazy… So… you'll just have to live with this. Unless I get a few reviews. hint, hint meep…. Whatever… it be up to you.


	2. End

Authors note- Hi there… Here's the next bit… I could end this here… or I could be a loser and drag it out… but, with the simple fact that I'm lazy, we'll see…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Dawn… hi." Dawn's eyes widened. She let go of the door-knob and stepped down toward the boy.

"Lucas? How'd you…" Lucas finally stopped panting and stood up straight.

"Well, I wasn't to far off and when Grandfather told me you were here…" Dawn blushed. "My Staraptor has some serious speed… So, what's got you here in Sandgem?"

"Oh, well, I was on my way home and just wanted to stop in and see if you were home." Lucas gave her a blank stare. "Nothing in particular really…" His eyes shot down.

"Well, that's too bad…" Now Dawn was the one with the blank look on her face. "What I mean is, well, I rushed all the way here… I thought it was something big…" Dawn turned bright red.

"Lucas…"

"I thought you had run into another legendary Pokmon or something…" (insert anime style fall here) "Dawn? You okay?"

"Hahaha! Yeah! I'm great! I just-"

"Just tell him already!!! Come on! Don't be so timid!" Both Dawn and Lucas looked up to see his little sister in on of the upstairs windows. Dawn just wanted to melt into the ground.

"Uhhh… hi sis?" The little girl stuck her tongue out.

"This is just as much your fault brother! Quit being such a fat head! Pay attention!" and with that she slammed the window shut. Lucas was still staring at the empty window.

"Uhhh…" His gaze shifted to Dawn who was fidgeting with her scarf, whose color matched hers. "Dawn? You know what that was about? Is there something I'm missing?" Dawn just stared at him.

"Well…" He moved up to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"You can tell me Dawn… no matter what it is, it won't change anything." Dawn sorta laughed.

"What if… what if I want it to?" Lucas smirked a bit. "What if came here for a reason… to talk… and not about Pokemon…" Lucas stifled a laugh. "What? What's so funny?!?!" Now he was laughing out loud. "What Lucas? I-" and she was cut off by something she wasn't expecting. Lucas kissed her. When they both stepped back, they just stared at one another.

Then they heard a giggle from the doorway. "There's only one thing I've hear my brother talk about more than Pokemon. He described it as something more difficult to catch than any Pokemon…Guess he finally caught it." and with that she ran inside. Dawn looked at Lucas. He smiled, grabbed her by the hand and started walking toward the house.

"Yeah, I did."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N- And lazyness rules out! The end… may redo it later… whatever… -


End file.
